The invention relates generally to bathroom accessories and particularly to a combination liquid dispenser and a holder for a bar of soap.
One of the most common forms of toilet soaps is the solid soap bar widely used in households and motels. However, liquid soaps are preferred by some and liquid shampoos are as common as the solid soap bar.
In spite of its popularity, the solid soap bar retains the disadvantage of being inherently slippery and difficult to hold, particularly when it becomes increasing smaller with use. The bar is often repeatedly dropped by the user.
However, even a relatively new bar of soap tends to become soft or mushy when stored in conventional soap trays and holders. This condition contributes to wastage and further contributes to inadvertent dropping of the bar. Such repeated dropping of the slippery soap bar is particularly annoying when it occurs in a shower. If the person is handicapped or disabled, it becomes a serious problem and can lead to injury during an attempt to retrieve the soap bar.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional solid soap bars is the wastage encountered as the bar becomes smaller with use. Seldom is the bar used completely as it is usually discarded when it becomes so small as to be difficult to handle.
There have been many prior attempts to overcome some of these disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,939 and 4,047,259 disclose means to contain a solid bar of soap in a removably mounted holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,340 discloses a liquid dispenser including a combination soap tray which is designed to be permanently mounted within the wall. However, I am not aware of any prior apparatus which conveniently and practically provides a combination liquid dispenser and a soap holder which eliminates the disadvantages set forth above.